Comforting Figure
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Ginny is left at the Burrow, afraid of what is going to happen to her brother and their two best friends. Someone is there to comfort her after everything settles down.


Comforting Figure

"Erm, Ginny?" Lee Jordan asked the fiery young redhead. "Would you care to dance?"

"Sure," she replied brightly. He held out his large hand and she graciously accepted it. He led her out to the middle of the dance floor. Lee curled his hand around her waist and held her one hand in his gently. Ginny gracefully rested her hand on his shoulder. He led her around the floor, careful not to bump into anyone, and trying not to step on her feet. Ginny noticed Harry looking at her, but he looked away when he knew she caught him.

"So what have you been up to since Hogwarts?" Ginny asked politely.

"Well, helping the twins in the shop, running things when I make them take a day off every once in a while, and I write a sports column for the Daily Profit," he said smoothly. That was the one thing that Ginny missed about Lee at Hogwarts, his voice. She loved Luna doing the commentary for Quidditch, but there was just something so charismatic about his voice, it always kept her in the game, kept her focused, kept her grounded.

She was pulled from her memories by screams. Lee grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the house where Molly and Arthur were heading. She couldn't find Harry, Ron, or Hermione as she looked around frantically. She assumed that they left for the top-secret mission.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the Death Eaters had come, everyone was sitting in the living room. Lee had Ginny on his lap in the armchair. No one seemed to notice, or they just didn't care right now. He had his arms wrapped lightly around her, yet comforting all the same. Everyone who was at the house was staying there for the night. Ginny was to sleep on the couch because Fleur's family had taken up residence in her room. Lee was also sleeping in the living room, because the twins didn't have enough room in their room. Auntie Muriel got Ron's room and refused to let anyone else sleep in with her; thus Lee's predicament. Charlie was on the limited floor space in the twins' room while Fleur's cousins took his and Bill's old room.

Everyone eventually make their way to bed, leaving Lee and Ginny. "I'll just sleep in the chair," he said.

"Merlin no. That chair is so uncomfortable; I'll sleep on the floor. Guests get the couch," Ginny said.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Lee offered.

"Look, the couch is large enough, why don't we both sleep on it?" she suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Well I've been comfortable enough to sit on your lap and in your arms practically all night, so it's only if you don't want to."

"I've never been once to turn down the company of a beautiful young woman," Lee said charismatically. He lay down on the couch and Ginny lay in front of him, her back to his chest. Lee put and arm around her lower stomach. "To keep you from falling off," he assured her before she could even say anything.

"Okay, thanks," she said gratefully. "Good night."

"Good night," Lee murmured.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Somehow, Ginny turned herself around so her face was against his chest. Lee woke up to find Ginny crying silently. He pulled her closer to him and she just sobbed into his shirt. "Shh," he soothed. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"No, I don't know where my brother is, or my two best friends are. There isn't going to be 'okay' until it is all over," she sobbed.

"I know," he murmured, thinking that she spoke with a maturity of someone well beyond her years. Ginny looked up at him, her eyes glistening with stopped tears. "Ginny."

She shook her head and leaned up to kiss him. Her lips were soft and hesitant at first. Once Lee responded, she became surer of her movements. Tentatively she brushed her tongue against his bottom lip. Lee bit back a moan at her innocent manner. He opened his mouth to her. Their tongues met and played sweetly. This wasn't because of any real attraction between them; it was just a security thing. They need to feel safe in these dangerous times.

It started with an innocent kiss but soon escalated to their coupling. They were very quiet about this whole situation, only hearing the shifting of clothes so they could get closer than physically possible. They didn't speak, but there weren't any words needed.

"Ginny…" Lee tried to say, but Ginny silenced him with a finger to his lips and a knowing look in her eye. They shifted their clothes back into presentable places and Ginny turned back over, scooting back. She felt really comforted by him sleeping behind her. He was no Harry but he made her feel safe all the same.


End file.
